


Insight

by Awenseth



Series: Unburried lies [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mushings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex knows that his twin spark does not see optic to optic with him regards some things, but no matter what he needs to hold on to his options for he knows that if he does not his family may be hurt even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight

**Author's Note:**

> So here is again a side story to 'Broken Chains', but one can get that regards it being in the same series.

He knew that he was sometimes sounding unfair in his words and thoughts, but that was only because he wanted to protect his family. He loved his twin spark, but Velocity was sometimes acting rather naïve, a dreamer. He guessed that this had to do with the fact that Vel had inherited more from the Autobot side of their coding then him. 

From their sire…

It was not as if he hated Autobots, he was part one and even the Decepticons did not hate them, they hated the council who had brought that idiotic decorate to bring forth a so called “evolution”, the banishment of the warrior types and the civilians who stood up against the council, without much resources to feed their families or build new homes, they hated the propaganda feed to the artificially created new Cybertronians and the naïve way they are made to live. This is what the Decepticons hated and not the Autobots in general like they like to believe. It was perfectly easy to see and he wanted to make sure that this carefree naivety would not consume Velocity and end with him getting hurt. 

It was easy to note that his lighter painted spark half was fascinated with hearing about Cybertron and the Autobots, mostly their sire and would find any free opportunity to pester their carrier about him. Vortex on the other hand only observed and listened, he never asked about him since he was small, Velocity was constantly pleased to her about him so he never noticed the way their carrier’s optic dimmed a bit and the small shake of his servo. 

Carrier hurt remembering their sire. 

So Vortex never inquired, if carrier wanted to talk with him about the bot who gave the second part of their coding and the two of them resembled in looks so much then he would listen, but don’t ask. He did not like seeing his carrier sad, but he could also not hurt his brother in telling him to stop asking. It was also not that he did not like his sire, they had never meet him and carrier only found out that he was sparked after he had returned home after finishing his mission. Their sire was also a victim of the council and would probably have no knowledge about there being another way to create new sparks, leave alone know how to take care about them. He also doubted that if he ever found it out that he had twin sparks with their carrier he would not react to them with open arms, in his eyes was carrier a Decepticon spy, a traitor who had killed both his past superior and the Magnus, framed another and manipulated them for several vorns. Yes, it was better if they stay away, the distance would make him see less pain in his family. 

Somehow, he also guessed that so he was also protecting himself from seeing the hurt in his sire’s optics and surely several other emotions he would not wish to see.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Velocity and him loved to race around the city, no matter that it was nothing as rich as Iacon, even their Leader’s home was nothing extravagant or a shining palace. The two of them just like most of the civilians were allowed to stay neutral, only a few picking to take the oath and that also more out of respect then to be sent out to fight. Lord Megatron did not desire to endanger those who are not of warrior class and thus possess a much ticker armour then the civilians. Vortex constantly observed the life around him no matter if those living in New Kaon constantly spent their life between poverty and normalcy, but they beared it because they had something, knew something which the Autobots ignored or never even had the chance to know.

They had the ability to fall in love, to bond and have families. 

He saw the wariness of their Lord, the war had gone on too long and he just like his officers wished for it to end. Too many lives were lost already, their resources constantly needing to be replenished, but whenever they managed to put their servos on a cargo ship Lord Megatron constantly ordered for a celebration to be held in the hearth of the city. It were those times where he saw no sadness in anyone, only happiness and hope. 

Hope that it will be soon over.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

He could not believe it! Velocity had really done it and sneaked away, he told him that he would be going to visit Blitzwing and help him with a construction he was working on, but as he had meet him two joors ago in the city was he informed that the other was not requiring assistance for anything. He needed to find him, but he was nowhere in the city, his only hope was that he did not do something incredibly stupid.

Those hopes had been futile in the end. 

There was only one place he could find his missing other half, the place he had always dreaded to even attempt visiting, the place from which he wanted to keep Velocity away. Though his own fears could not be of hindrance, with each day the pain of his carrier become more visible, making him feel cold furry… for what or towards whom he did not know? He only knew that those icy flames grew with each click as he talked with his carrier, pleading to allow him to take the oath and the brand. 

He could not stay neutral anymore…

The burned metal seared and his chest plate hurt from the heat, but he did not allow his vocalizer to produce a sound, he did not wish to bring more pain on his carrier so he held his gaze on the ground, only looking up when his Lord called, his tone gentle. Surprisingly stayed his optics the same colour, pale blue…

…the optics of Autobots…

…even if in his spark he was a Decepticon. 

Vortex knew it of himself that he was not one who constantly asks questions or inquires things, that had always been Velocity. He on the other hand stays passive and observes those around him, hoping that one day he will stop seeing both pain and naivety, but till then he will keep his observations and insights about the world and those living in it.


End file.
